With the advent of various versions of broadband technology, service providers are now able to provide broadband services to residences and commercial establishments over twisted pair lines. Broadband services can include Internet service, telephony, and interactive Television (iTV). In the case of iTV services, the service provider typically provides access to media stored on a backend server as provided by a distribution source. The media may be static and available upon request or dynamic in nature where the media may represent scheduled content which may be more temporary in nature.
Existing media content can include watermarks, but such watermarks are merely used to designate a source or an origin of the content. Such watermarks are typically embedded by the producers of the original content.